


Like Death Warmed Up

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has the lurgy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Death Warmed Up

**Title: Like Death Warmed Up**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto has the lurgy  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: 15 maybe

** A/N This came about as a result of me having the lurgy and an episode of Friends ...  
**   
Jack's phoned beeped letting him know he had a new message, he looked at the display before flipping it open, it was from Ianto.

'Sick.'

Whatever it was Ianto must be really ill, judging by the barely there text message and the fact that Ianto never took a day off sick.

Once the rest of the team arrived he told them they would have to fend for themselves for a while, Ianto was sick and he was going to find out what was wrong.

When Jack knocked on Ianto's door he didn't expect an answer, after waiting a minute or so to be polite he pulled out the spare key Ianto had given him and put it in the lock, letting himself in as quietly as possible.

As Jack closed the door behind him he heard a long stream of sneezes come from Ianto's bedroom, pushing the bedroom door open he was met by the gloom of the room, curtains still closed against the light of the day.

'Jack?' Ianto half mumbled.

'Yeah, came to check on you, how you feeling?'

'Sick.' Ianto sounded like death warmed up.

'Yeah, I guessed that, your text message kinda gave it away.'

'Some kind of cold/flu bug thing.'

'Need anything?'

'You.'

'Me?'

'Yep.'

'In what way?'

'Make love to me.'

'You're kidding?'

'Nope.'

'I'm not having sex with you Ianto, you're ill.'

'So?'

'You need to rest.'

'Spoilsport.'

'I'm going to get you a glass of water.'

'Don't need water.'

'How about I run you a bath?'

'Will you be joining me?'

'No.'

'Damn.'

Jack left the bedroom and walked the short distance to the bathroom, leaving the bath running he rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet and found some Lemsips. He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, maybe this might help.

As the kettle boiled Ianto appeared looking pale and bleary eyed at the kitchen door, Jack handed him the Lemsip and steered him towards the bathroom. He helped him out of his dressing gown and into the bath, avoiding Ianto's attempts to seduce him then left him to relax.

Jack amused himself by watching some mindless TV while Ianto bathed, when Ianto reappeared an hour or so later he was holding a pot of Vicks vapour rub.

'Would you rub this on my back and chest.' He asked Jack, which was followed by a stream of sneezes.

'Sure.' They moved back to the bedroom and Ianto slipped his dressing gown off and lay face down on the bed.

Jack opened the jar and scooped a generous amount out with his fingers, massaging it into his back then told Ianto to turn over. It wasn't until he was performing the same on his chest he realised what Ianto was up to.

As his hands over Ianto's chest, thinking to himself it would be hell to wash out of the thatch of hairs that adorned it, he realised that both of Ianto's nipples were standing erect. At first he dismissed it, telling himself it was in involuntary reaction till he noticed they weren't the only things that were erect and Ianto was moaning softly under his touch.

Jack stopped and screwed the lid on the jar. 'That's cheating Ianto.'

'You always cheat.'

'You are too sick for sex.'

'Who says?'

'Me.'

'Well, I'm the one who's sick and I don't think so.' 

'You have a temperature, you can barely keep your eyes open and you keep having sneezing fits.'

'So.'

'I don't want to catch it.'

'You never get sick.'

'Look, I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're in this state.'

'You won't be, I want to have sex with you.'

'How about a compromise?'

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'What it is.'

'I'll get into bed with you, hold you and when your feeling better we can do whatever you want?'

Ianto thought about it for a moment. 'Fine.'

Jack stripped to his underwear and slipped under the duvet, pulling Ianto close. He could feel how hot the young man was, he really wasn't at all well. Ianto curled himself against Jack, his hand on Jack's back and his head on his chest.

Jack hoped Ianto would sleep, he needed the rest. But Ianto was more cunning than he gave him credit for, before he realised what was happening Ianto's hand had slipped down over his hip and into the waistband of his briefs and before he could react Ianto mouth bit down in the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

That really was foul play, cheating of the highest order Jack though as a shiver of pleasure ran through him, straight to his crotch. Oh well, maybe Ianto would sleep better after they had made love anyway Jack thought as he finally gave in.

The End.


End file.
